An Egg-citing Adventure!
'''An Egg-citing Adventure! '''is the fourteenth episode of Adventures In Kanto. Plot The story starts with Scott, Bulbasaur, Eevee and Jill in Matcha Forest. Jill is setting up two tents and Scott is admiring his Gym Badges. Scott: Aaaah! A Boulder Badge, I just love it! Jill: You're getting pretty good at it! And Bulbasaur learned Energy Ball! Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur! Jill: Um... Scott.. Do you think maybe you could help me put up this tent? It's kinda hard. Scott: Nah! I gotta rest for my next Gym Battle! Jill: That won't be in like forever! Scott: I need as much rest as I can get! Jill: Fine, but don't blame me if you find a Beedrill in your tent! Scott: I don't even get why we got to sleep in a tent. I mean it's freezing cold! Jill: We can't go to a a hotel or anything! Scott: Bulbasaur needs his rest, too! Jill: Well what about Eevee? She helped too! Scott: Oh yeah! Eevee: Eevee! Eevee hops over to Scott and jumps into his lap. Scott: You both did really well! Bulbasaur walks over to a bush. Scott: Bulbasaur? Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur! Bulba, Bulba, Bulba! Jill: What's wrong? Bulbasaur shoots two vines out of the bulb on its back, and lifts a small Pokemon out of the bushes. Scott: Who's that Pokemon? Pokedex: Pidgeotto, the Bird Pokemon. It is armed with sharp claws aand dives from the sky to capture its prey. Scott: Nice find, Bulbasaur! We'll add this guy to out team! Pideotto: Pidgeeeeeee!!!!!! As the Bird Pokemon screeches, an even bigger Pokemon flies out of the bushes. Pidgeot: Eot! Jill: Um, Scott. We should go now! Scott: Bulbasaur, use Razor Leaf! Bulbasaur shoots razor sharp leaves out of its bulb, but Pidgeot uses gust and blows them away. Jill: Run! Scott and Jill begin running as fast as they can, followed by Bulbasaur and Eevee, followed by Pidgeotto and Pidgeot. Pidgeot: Pidgottt! Scott: Bulbasaur, thats why you never pick up a random Pokemon! Bulbasaur: Saur! Girl: Blastoise, Hydro Pump! A giant blue Pokemon emerges behind the two bird Pokemon and fires a massive jet of water out of two cannon located on its back at Pidgeotto and Pidgeot. The two Pokemon then fly away. Jill: What? A girl with short, orange hair, pink shoes, and a white dress emerge from behind Blastoise. Girl: Are you okay? Scott: Um... We're fine. Girl: That's good! My name is Anna. What's yours? Scott: Scott Bombilla. Jill: Yeah. My name is Jill. Anna: Nice to meet both of you! Bulbasaur: Bulba? Scott takes out his Pokdex. Scott: Woah! Who is this beg fella? Pokdedex: Blastoise, the shellfish Pokmeon. Blastoise uses the Hydropumps on its back to fire out extremely powerful blasts. Anna: I noticed the Pidgeotto and Pidgeot chasing you! Those two are always attacking anybody that enters the woods. Scott: This stinks! We just spent hours setting up tents and then those Pokemon ruined it! Jill: WE spent hours stting up tents?? Anna: No worries! My dad has a lot of camping gear! I'm sure my dad would give you some! Scott: Really? Anna: Really! Jill: Oh No! We Couldn't! Anna: Really, it's cool! My parents would totally allow it! Jill: Are you suure? Anna: Of course! He hardly even uses it anyway! Scott: Thanks! Anna: Follow me! Eevee: Eevee! Scott and Jill follow Anna to a large farm. Jill: Woah! Your family owns this! Anna: Yep! Scott: This is amazing! Anna: Dad!! I'm home! Wilfred: Anna, you're home! And you brought friends? Anna: Yeah! Their tents got messed up by the wild Pokemon and I told them they could have some of your camping supplies! Wilfred: Well, I got to think about it. Why don't the two of you take a look inside! Anna: Yeah! Scott: Ok! Anna brings Scott and Jill inside. Anna: So, why are you in Matcha Town? Scott: I'm going to Vermillion City to challenge the Gym Leader and earn a Thunder Badge! Anna: So you're a Pokemon Trainer! Niiiiice! I'm a Pokemon Breeder. Scott: A what? Anna: A Pokemon Breeder. I train, mate, and groom Pokemon. Scott: Wow! That's so cool! Anna: It is! Would you like to see our Egg collection? Scott: Would I!? SHOW ME, SHOW ME! Anna: Okay, right this way! Anna leads the two into a small room filled with shelves and shelves filled with small Pokemon eggs. Jill: Woah! Scott: This is amazing! Bulbasaur: Bulba! Anna: This egg here was just laid! Anna picks up a round blue egg. Scott: So cool! Jill: How many eggs do you have here? Anna: Dozens and dozens and dozens! Jill: What do you do with them? Anna: After they hatch we usually just release them into the wild, or donate them to Pokemon Labs. Scott: Can I see one hatch? Anna: Maybe. I promise if you're here when one hatches I will let you know right away! Wilfred: So, tell me why I should give you some of my camping gear! Scott: Well, we were just minding our own buisness when a Pidgeotto and a Pidgeot fly out of these bushes and attack us! In the process they ruined our tents. Jill: We are only asking for a little, honest! Wilfred: Any certain camping supplies in particular? Jill: Just a couple tents! Maybe a sleeping bag or two! Wilfred: Well.......What the heck, I don't need 'em! Jill: Thank you so much! Wilfred: Wait just a tad while I go get them! The scene changes to Butch and Cassidy who are hiding in a tree behind the farm. Cassidy is looking through binoculars. Cassidy: Look at all those Pokemon Eggs! There must be hundreds! Butch: There sure is alot! Cassidy: We have to capture those for Giovanni! Butch: But we gotta deliver the speical item to Giovanni! Cassidy: That can wait! Butch: He will get mad if we deliver it to him late! Cassidy: Butch. Listen. One of those eggs could hatch into a legendary Pokemon! And maybe even the one that the Boss is searching for! Butch: Alright, fine! The scene changes back to the farm, where Wilfred is handing Jill some camping supplies. Jill: Thank you so much for giving us these! Wilfred: No problem! Scott: Jill, come quick! Jill: What? Scott: Anna says that an egg is hatching! Jill: Yay! Jill runs into the small room to find Scott and Anna surronding a small yellow egg. Anna: You're just in time! The egg begins glowing a bright white. Scott: This is so cool! The egg slowly morphs into a small green Pokemon. Jill: Haha, It's a Bellsprout! Scott: A newborn Bellsprout! It is so cute! Bellsprout: Bellsprout, bell. Wilfred: I'll take this little guy! Wilfred picks up the tiny Pokemon. Jill: What are you doing with it? Wilfred: I'm putting it in the barn. That's where all the newborn Pokemon go. Wilfred walks out of the room. Anna: How was it, Scott? Scott: Awesome! Eevee: Eeveee! Wilfred: Auuggghhhh!!! Anna: Dad! Anna, Scott and Jill run outside and see Wilfred lying on the ground, and a Raticate holding the Bellsprout. Anna: What happend? Wilfred: That.... Pokemon tripped me and took Bellsprout. Scott: Bulbasaur, Energy Ball and Eevee use Shadow Ball! Bulbasaur and Eevee open their mouth and a green energy sphere appears in front of Bulbasaur's mouth and a black energy sphere forms in front of Eevee's mouth. Both the spheres shoot towards Raticate, knocking it to the ground. Raticate: Rat, Raticate! Raticate dashes off. Jill: Just like the Pidgeotto and Pidgeot! Anna lifts her father up. Anna: You're fine, daddy. Just go inside and rest! Wilfred: O.. Okay. Anna, Jill and Scott walk back into the farm, with Wilfred limping behind them. Scott: That was intense. Scott and Anna enter the small room full of eggs, to see Butch and Cassidy stuffing a bunch of Pokemon Eggs into a large basket. Scott: Team Rocket! Jill: Put those eggs back! Cassidy: Stupid, Raticate! He was supposed to delay you for a longer time! Scott: Bulbasaur, use- Butch: Stop! Scott: Why should I? Butch: If you attack us then you're also attacking the Pokemon Eggs! Scott: Gah! You're right! Butch: Now let us pass or these eggs will end up just like Humpy Dumpty did! Anna: What do we do? Jill: We gotta let them pass. Butch and Cassidy shove them out of the way and run outside. Cassidy: Thanks for the Eggs, twerps! Anna: We can't just let them take the eggs! Scott: No we can't! I got an idea! Butch: Boy, that was easier than I expected! Scott: Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip and grab the eggs! Bulbasaur launches two long vines out of the side of its bulb, and they grab the basket of eggs out of Cassidy's hand. Cassidy: Give that back! Scott: Use Shadow Ball, Eevee! Anna: And you use Hydro Pump, Blastoise! Anna throws up her Pokeball and releases Blastoise from it. Blastoise launches two waves of water out of the cannons on its back. Eevee fires a black orb out of its mouth. Both the water and the ball of dark energy strike Butch and Cassidy with great power and the two go flying. Butch and Cassidy: Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again! Anna: Thank... Thank you so much! Scott: No big deal! Wilfred: Without your help they would've stolen the eggs! Scott: You gave us some camping supplies, so this is how I repayed you! Anna: I'm gonna put these back. Anna carefully walks back inside. Wilfred: We couldn't thank you enough! Scott: Glad to help! Jill: Sorry to leave right now, but we realy gotta go! It's getting late and we need time to set up our tents! Wilfred: Bye then! I'll tell Anna! Scott and Jill: Bye! Scott and Jill leave the farm and go back into the woods. Jill: Good job, Scott! Scott: It wasn't me! It was Eevee and Bulbasaur! Eevee: Eevee! Bulbasaur: Bul! Eevee jumps up onto Scott's shoulder and Scott picks up Bulbasaur. Scott: Let's set up our tent, and then in the morning we can head off to Vermillion City! Jill: Yep! Anna: Wait, wait! Scott: Huh? Anna: I need to give you something! Anna approaches holding a silver case. Anna: I needed to thank you for savig the eggs, so I'm giving you this! Anna hands the silver case to Scott. Anna: It's the blue Pokemon egg from earlier! Scott: For me? Anna: Yes! Scott: Thank you so much! Anna: You're welcome, but thank YOU! I gotta go to check on the eggs to make sure their all doing alright! Scott: Bye!! Anna: Bye! Good luck with the Vermillion Gym! Jill: Well, would you look at that! Your first Pokemon egg! Scott: What's it gonna hatch into? Jill: You'll just have to wait and see! Category:Episodes